muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street Game Shows
Sesame Street has had many game shows over the years, hosted by Guy Smiley, Sonny Friendly, and other characters. Individual Game Shows Recurring Game Shows *'What's My Part?' :Hosted by Guy Smiley. The object of the game is for the blindfolded contestants to guess what part of the body is the guest on the show, based on clues from the guest. At least two segments were made. *'Beat the Time' :Hosted by Guy Smiley. The object of the game is to find a number of related items within a given time frame. At least five segments were made. *'Here is Your Life' :Hosted by Guy Smiley. Guy surprises somebody (usually an animate version of an inanimate object) by showcasing that person or things life, with surprise appearances from people in that guests life. *'The Letter of the Day Games' :Hosted by an unseen announcer. Cookie Monster must accomplish three tasks that involve The Letter of the Day. One-Shot Game Shows *'The Mr. and Mrs. Game' :A game show similar to The Newlywed Game, where a monster couple could win a prize if Mr. Monster's wife could guess her husband's answers. *'Pick Your Pet' :A game show from the first season, which was hosted by Guy Smiley, whose name during this season was Sonny Friendly. The object of this game is to wear a blindfold, ask three different animals some questions about themselves, and then pick one of them to be the contestant's pet before taking off the blindfold and seeing what kind of pet was chosen. The three animals include Kenner Gooney Bird, Baskerville, and Beautiful Day Monster. *'What's My Letter?' :Another What's My Line? title parody, hosted by Guy Smiley. In this game show, the contestant has to figure out the featured letter of the day. In this skit, the contestant is Prairie Dawn, and the letter is E. *'The Weather Show *'The Remembering Game' :Hosted by Guy Smiley. This game show is a matching game, where the contestants have to match two pictures. The prize is whatever the contestant correctly matches. The contestants in this skit are Cookie Monster and Bill Smith. *'The Triangle is Right' :Hosted by Guy Smiley. The object of the game is to answer every question with "a triangle" as the answer. *'To Tell a Face''' :Hosted by Guy Smiley. The object of the game is to identify the face of a relative. The contestant in this skit is a baby, who must identify his grandmother. *'The Addition Game' :Hosted by Guy Smiley. The contestant has to figure out how to add numbers. The contestant is Herry Monster, who solves all the questions except "3+1=_", so he brings in four cars in the studio. *'The Anything-in-The-Whole-Wide-World Prize Game' :Hosted by Guy Smiley, who asks questions to random people on the street. The winner gets to choose the prize. His guest for this skit is Oscar the Grouch, who doesn't want to be bothered by Guy Smiley and accidently gets every answer right. *'Mystery Guest' :Hosted by Guy Smiley. The contestants wear blindfolds and ask the guest who it is. In this skit, the contestants are Cookie Monster, Don Music, and Sherlock Hemlock, and the guest is the letter X. *'Squeal of Fortune' :A parody of Wheel of Fortune, hosted by Pat Playjacks. The object of this game is to spin a wheel with a pig inside of it, and guess how many times it will go around. *'The Crying Game' :Hosted by Sonny Friendly. In this game, Sonny tells a sad story, and whoever cries the hardest wins. However, after Sonny learns that the prize is his own teddy bear, he cries the hardest and wins. *'The Eating Game' *'Family Food' (hosted by Richard Dawson) *'Say The Word' *'The Fairytale Newlywed Game' *'The Brothers and Sisters Game' *'The Mystery Mix-up Game' :Hosted by Guy Smiley. The object of this game is to unscramble a word. The word to unscramble is "SCHOOL", and when his contestant wins, she rearranges her prizes. *'Name That Sound' :Hosted by Guy Smiley. The object of this game is to identify three sounds. Grover is the contestant, and he correctly answers the first two questions in amazing detail, but has a bit of trouble identifying the third sound. *'Where Do I Belong?' *'What's My Job?' *'The Trading Game' *'What's Prairie's Problem?' *'Happiness Begins At 40' :Hosted by Guy Smiley. His contestants count to 40, with their emotions improving as they get to 40. *'What Is It?' *'Dialing-For-Prizes Movie' *'Name That Food' :Animated skit hosted by Don Carrot. The object of the game is to identify foods that appear on a screen and then eat that food. One of the contestants is willing to eat every food shown, while the other contestant refuses. Non-segment Game Shows The following game shows were used on Sesame Street or related productions, but were not actually inserts and weren't repeated in many episodes. *'Alphabet Treasure Hunt' (The Alphabet Game) :Hosted by Sonny Friendly. This game show involves a screen that randomly picks a letter, and whenever that letter is presented, the contestants must find an object that starts with that letter and bring it to the studio. Whoever correctly finds something beginning with that letter gets a piece of cookie, and when the contestant gets three pieces, which form a full cookie, the contestant wins. If there is a tie then the contestants must correctly answer a question. *'The Healthy Foods Game' (Episode 4085) :This game show involves its contestants in a search for healthy foods of various colors, but the contestant must find foods of all colors before a mouse reaches the top of a refridgerator. *'What Happens Next?' (Episode 4100) :Hosted by Oscar the Grouch. Oscar sets up some things, and his contestant must guess what will happen next. Book Game Shows *'Elmo's Breakfast Bingo' :Elmo hosts a game show with the purpose of teaching kids about healthy eating for breakfast. The game is structured as a multiple-choice format, often with silly incorrect answers. Occasionally, Elmo makes jokes such as that the contestant has won a new car or that they've reached the one million dollar question. Category:Sesame Street Recurring Sketches Category:Game Shows Category:Broadcasting